Despedida
by LaLi
Summary: Antepones las curvas de un caldero a las mías." NarcissaSnape. Despedida. [Sólo cartas de despedida]
1. De Ginny a Draco

Despedida 

Yo sólo quería sentarme a tu lado y hablar contigo. Sentarme a tu lado y oír tu suave voz cerca de mí. Sólo quería tocarte el brazo mientras tú me acariciabas la mano lentamente. 

Que sueño tan lejano me parecía entonces, y que inalcanzable me parece ahora. Supongo que soñar despierta es algo común en nuestro mundo, pero duele al ver que sólo son eso, sueños. Duele bastante. Y no conozco hechizo alguno que cure ese tipo de dolor. Ninguna poción. En fin, ningún consuelo posible.

Draco, Draco, Draco. Tú y tu mundo. Tú y tus obligaciones.  Ahora ya no puedo formar parte de él. Ya no puede haber un tú y yo. 

Tú no la quieres. No la amas. No la deseas. Sólo la aceptas. La toleras en tu círculo. 

Sé que no buscas su presencia cuando no está a tu lado, te he observado. Sé que estás contento cuando ella no puede estar contigo. Sé que te imaginas que otra persona te rodea con sus brazos. Me imaginas a mí.  Me quieres a mí. Me amas a mí. Me aceptarías a mí. Me buscarías a mí. 

Maldito seas. ¿Por qué no rechazaste el compromiso? ¿Por que no haces caso a tu corazón? Él sabe la verdad. Quiere contártela. Quiere gritarla. Pero tú no le dejas. 

Maldigo el momento en que supe que ya no serías mío. Maldigo ese deseo más fuerte que yo que me consume cada instante.

Tú y tu orgullo. Maldición. Espero que seas tan infeliz como te sea posible, Draco. Y no sólo lo espero, lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas. 

Buen _viaje_.


	2. De Narcissa a Snape

Querido Severus,  
  
Quiero despedirme definitivamente de ti en nuestra faceta íntima. Lucius y yo nos hemos casado (como ya debes saber) y tú eres un recuerdo. Además de un estorbo, claro.  
  
Te envío esta carta también para contarte mis razones para hacerlo. Y sin avisar. Aunque tampoco tengo que darte explicaciones, la verdad.  
  
Me ignorabas. Y eso es intolerable. Diría más, inaceptable. Inadmisible.  
  
Además, no estás tan forrado como Lucius. Aunque eso casi no me importaría si tú me prestarás algo de atención. ¿No te parece? Pero ahora ya no tiene importancia.  
  
Estoy poniéndome morena en mi luna de miel a Hawaii. Además, me gustará ver tu cara cuando vuelva más seductora e inalcanzable que nunca. Así podrás ver lo que has dejado escapar, y lo guapísima que estoy, por supuesto.  
  
Eres un poco tonto, la verdad. Dejar perder a un bombón como yo... Bah. Eres un inconsciente, Severus. El colegio entero babeando por mí, y a ti sólo se te ocurrió ignorarme después de nuestros pequeños encuentros nocturnos.  
  
Estúpido.  
  
Ah, Lucius está muy complaciente, ¿sabes? Siempre se empeña en hechizar mi piel para que no me toste demasiado. Pero, ¡por supuesto yo no se lo consiento! Qué tontería. Mis tácticas de distracción son infalibles. Aunque el precio es alto. Llevamos una media de cinco al día... Entiende de mujeres. Sabe lo que queremos. No como otros...  
  
Debo reconocer que este matrimonio no me supone mucho esfuerzo. Sólo placer. Mucho placer.  
  
Aunque su compañía en la cama es impresionante, tu tenías ese toque especial que Lucius no consigue alcanzar. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a caer rendida a tus pies. Ni mucho menos. Jamás.  
  
Pensarás que no volverás a dejarte seducir, pero... Dudo que puedas resistirte a mí, querido.  
  
Viajar me sienta bien. Muy bien. La playa me sienta bien. El sexo me sienta  
  
demasiado bien. He adelgazado un par de quilos, ¿sabes? Este deporte es muy  
  
adecuado para perder un poco de peso.  
  
Ahora que soy una mujer casada, por nada del mundo me acostaré contigo.  
  
Además, te detesto.  
  
Y necesitas un médico. Antepones las curvas de un caldero a las mías. Eso necesita terapia urgente. Nadie en su sano juicio me rechazaría.  
  
Menos tú, que necesitabas sentirte especial y distinto a los demás mortales, ¿no?  
  
Ahora seré yo quien te rechace. Oh, sí...  
  
Bueno, no lo haré con una excepción... Si intentas seducirme con el cabello limpio, creo no podré resistirme.  
  
Pero dudo que te atrevas, Severus Snape.  
  
Que pases unos días muy agradables en casa de tus abuelos, querido.  
  
Atentamente desde Hawaii,  
  
Narcissa Malfoy 


End file.
